


Purely Hypothetical

by orphan_account



Category: Women’s Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christen is my President, Eventual Smut, F/F, Honestly not sure how long this will be but hey it’s not important, Pining, President AU, Rivalry, Useless Gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hypothetically how bad could it be for a recently elected President Christen Press to fall for her two personal Secret Service Agents Tobin and Kelley?In reality of course that would be bad but she would never do that! It’s unprofessional and just overall a really bad choice and she’s definitely not smitten with both women. Definitely not....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk do y’all actually read notes? If you do you should know that if you guys don’t like this I’ll just stop writing it at whatever point that may be.

In a purely hypothetical situation, how bad could it really be for the completely hypothetical President of the United States to be hypothetically attracted to not one but two secret service agents?

“Who am I kidding” Christen thought aloud. “That is possibly the worst circumstances for me. I’ve only been here two months and I’m already breaking unsaid rules!” 

A knock on the door to the Oval Office startles the woman out of her thoughts and back to reality. 

“Come in!” Christen yelled to the person behind the large oak door. It swung open and the blonde haired head of her best friend and Vice President popped in. A sigh of relief washed over her body that it was just her friend not another intern with miles of paperwork and various critical items for her to scan and decide on. 

“What’s up Chris!” the bubbly blonde chirped “I brought you a venti green tea with foam and an almond and orange scone since I know you’ve been holed up in this office since at least five a.m.”

“Ugh Julie Ertz you are a godsend. Thank you so much.” Christen groaned, “I’ve been in here stressing since 4:30 in the morning about things that aren’t even about the state of the country right now.” 

Without realizing she’d let slip part of her emotional dilemma and missed the shift in her friends disposition, but she kept on rambling about her morning anyways. 

“I didn’t even finish my yoga!” The brunette pouted. “Now I’m gonna be all tight during meetings and I won’t get a chance to fini-“ the presidential elect cut herself off when the alarm clock on her desk chimed. 

“Shit they’re gonna be here soon” Christen exclaimed, rushing over to the mirror hanging just to the left of the large oak desk that dominated the room. Julie watched her best friend frantically smooth her blouse and fix her hair, only snapping out of the bustling world she’d made when the second knock of the morning sounded across the walls. 

The current president whipped around, a wave of mixed emotions flowing through her stormy green eyes as she turned on her friend.

“Julie!”

“Yes Ms. President?”

“Don’t call me that please it’s stressful.”

“I...you ran for president at 30 years old and you won Chris. I’m gonna call you Ms. President because you’re the President. I feel like I shouldn’t have to explain that to someone as smart as you.”

“Ok ok whatever!” The older woman sighed, flapping her hands around her like a small child trying to take flight.

“Do I look ok?”

“Why do you care...?”

“Julieeee please just answer!”

“You look fine now I’m gonna open the door and you’re going to stop acting weird.”

True to her word, the Vice President began to stride over to the large door while Christen continued preening. When the door freaked open however, her hands shot down to her sides, and began breathing exercises recommended by her therapist. 

“Good morning Ms. President and Ms. Vice President. Are you ready for the first meeting of the day? We have a 9:30 with the Chinese diplomat in the diplomatic reception room, which we will escort you to for security reasons.” 

Before Christen could say anything, Julie jumped in. 

“I actually had a last minute meeting scheduled so I won’t be there but I’ll be at the rest for today.” 

Christen felt her body tense at the prospect of doing this alone, and not because she’s now meeting a diplomat alone. Actually her worry had to do with the people in the room, minus Julie who had already left, practically skipping away. 

If I just don’t say anything and I don’t look at them it won’t be a problem right...? Shit who am I kidding I can’t just do that it would be rude and cold and I don’t want to be that person but I also don’t want to over think it so maybe I’ll just smile and nod but if I do I know I’ll talk to them because we have at least 15 minutes alone so it’s bound to happen so maybe I just say hello or something like that or maybe I just- 

“Ms. President? Are you all right? If you keep thinking so much you’re gonna be late which is totally bad form.”   
The shock of being interrupted by someone was enough to snap Christen out of her trance she turned and stared into the hazel eyes of the short freckled woman who had spoken in a way that was more than likely considered out of line. The idea that her behavior was unusual or frowned upon was confirmed when the taller of the two agents tugged her arm and whispered harshly at her friend 

“Dude seriously?! She’s the president! Aka our boss or did you forget where you are today?! You can’t talk to her like that Kells!” 

Despite the berating of the other woman the shorted of the two just shrugged unapologetically. What none of the three women expected, was the laugh that tore through Christen’s throat at the interaction before her.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s actually kind of refreshing in a weird way to have someone speak with me as if I was normal. As if I was a friend you know? And please, you don’t need to call me Ms., or President, or anything that formal. Actually I’d prefer you didn’t it’s kind of stressful to me. You can just call me Christen.” In an attempt to cover her anxiety induced ramble, Christen threw in a brilliant smile at the end. 

Both the agents responded accordingly with equally brilliant smiles of their own, making Christen’s heart flutter, and her brain unsure not only of why but of for whomst. 

“Sorry I never asked your names. It’s been at least a week since we met and I feel really bad about that.” Christen admitted timidly. She felt terrible about these two women being ready to defend her with their love and that she didn’t even know their names. 

The small woman who had called her out on her trance of thinking spoke up first, clearly the more energetic or at least forward of the two women.   
“Don’t worry about it Chief! My name is Kelley O’Hara and I’m your new favorite agent, ready and reporting for duty.” 

The woman whose name remained a mystery rolled her eyes as Kelley continued her predictable yet ever so endearing antics. Christen studied the way the boisterous secret service agent moved and communicated her thoughts. She took in her lean yet subtly muscular build, and the way her sun kissed skin was littered with countless freckles. She watched her once tight bun slowly become more and more frazzled and messy the more terrible movie references and even worse jokes she cracked. Her greenish brown eyes complementing the blinding white sparkle to her teeth and the way she smiled.   
“Anyway enough about the fabulous me, this silent weirdo next to me is Toby.”

“Kelley we’ve been through this so many times...”

“Fine! Fine. This sexy beast-“

“Kelley I can introduce my self.”

“This brohemian rhapsody over here is the one and only Tobin, Toby, Tobs, Tobster, Tobito, Tobington the fifth, Toe, Tobro, Tohoe-“

A hand shoots out to clamp over the smaller woman’s mouth, stopping the constant flow of words from her. Christen didn’t know quite what she expected the quieter woman’s voice to sound like, but she certainly wasn’t expecting the lower tones to her voice and the hidden purr of her tone. 

“My name is Agent Heath that little monster that’s currently in your wheelie chair is Agent O’Hara. We’re your personal security for your time in the White House. I apologize for her, she’s a handful but she’s got a good heart and just a bit too much energy.”

Kelley has at this point become bored with formality and not being able to talk to the beautiful woman she was supposed to be protecting. 

She saw a wheelie chair. 

She did what must be done. 

She also knocked over a pencil holder or two but that’s not the point here.

At the sound of a crash Christen whipped around to see a sheepish looking Kelley and a panicked Tobin,trying to clean up for her friend while Kelley just laughed maniacally. 

Once Tobin has finished cleaning her friend’s mini mess, she pulled her from the chair, and back to their original place in front of Christen. 

“Well as entertaining as that whole thing was, I do have to actually do my job at some point, Kelley.” 

The energetic woman just shrugged casually and grinned.

“Tobin Powell Heath. You know damn well that spinny chairs with the little buttons for up and down are my weakness. How could I not take advantage of a wonderful opportunity.”

“Kelley...you do realize she could fire you for 99 percent of everything you just did right?” 

The thought had never occurred to Christen not just because she wasn’t the type of person to fire someone but in part because even just in the last few minutes she had taken a surprising liking to the raucous woman assigned to her protection, and her more controlled counterpart

The stark contrast between Kelley’s obvious child like manner yet charming personality and Tobin’s professional and cool demeanor was a bit surprising seeing as they’d been the top rated agent pair to suit Christen’s needs. 

She had wanted low security, never really being one for drama or flare. Seeing as two agent were the minimum she could have, that’s what she opted for. She wanted two people who worked well together and knew each other because the idea of the people who were her protection not working well together had kept her up one night, creating nearly every bad scenario she could. 

She could see the friendship between the two and how they mirrored each other in a strange way. There was never any doubt for Christen that when the moment cane Kelley would be as serious as needed, nor that when Tobin felt if would be appropriate that she would let her hairs down and maybe show more of who she really was. 

Even though she barely new the two other women she had already felt an odd pull both ways right from the start. One pull told her to go out on childish adventures and late night drives with Kelley and the other told her something else entirely. The pull towards Tobin consisted of a stabilizing force that emanated from her whisky brown eyes and honey hair. Something about both of them captivated her and drew her in. 

It was at this moment that Christen realized that this would not be an easy four years for more reasons than just the stress of running the most powerful country in the world.


	2. Area 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gay shit idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to those who know what a bento box is cause they’re fuckin great ok bye

“I’m just saying we could totally help break into Area 51!” 

“Kelley no.”

“Kelley yes! They’re being held against their will and that’s not fair! I bet if the President came to the base they’d have to let you in! You could be instrumental in helping the Internet kids get alien homies! I’ve got Tobin but they don’t have one!”

“I’m not an alien Kelley.”

“I’m not helping you break into Area 51, as amusing as the memes are.”

It had been not 15 minutes after the diplomatic meeting had wrapped up before Kelley was proposing that Christen helped raid Area 51. For obvious reasons they couldn’t but Christen entertained the idea just to see the two agents for longer before returning to her work. 

Unfortunately, the work on the desk of the Oval Office wouldn’t shrink on its own. Bidding the agents goodbye Christen sulked back into her office feeling deflated and tired. Even though the two agents were just outside the door, Christen felt an odd loneliness without the stabilizing Tobin and off the wall Kelley beside her. 

She sat down at her desk and prepared to start an ungodly work load. 

———< five hours later>———

Pressing the direct line button on the desk phone, she decided to call Julie and see if they could get lunch. 

“Julie if you’re not in my office in five minutes to get some lunch I’m gonna cry.” Christen whined. 

“Hate to break it to you Chris but you’re probably already crying.”

“No I’m not don’t bully me I’m the president!”

“Chris, you cant use your presidential status to convince me of things. I’ve known you since high school and you’ve never liked people who use titles for power moves.”

Christen sighed, sometimes having your Vice President be your best friend can be more of a burden then a blessing. 

“Whatever Jules. You’re right I’m just cranky right now. Now can we please get some lunch it’s almost 2:30 and I haven’t eaten anything since that heavenly scone from earlier.”

“I don’t know Chris I’ve got a lot of paperwork I have to do.”

“If we get lunch from the kitchen we can go watch Finding Nemo in the theatre.”

“Deal. I’ll see you in five minutes.”

Hanging up the phone Christen began thinking of what she wanted for lunch. Probably something leafy and green. Maybe a smoothie and a gluten free cookie on the side. 

Eventually her thoughts veered off from what she wanted to eat, and onto if her agents had taken a lunch break. Slowly rising from her desk she straightened her outfit a bit and opened the door. Both agents were standing poised, hands clasped behind their backs, sunglasses perched on their noses and ear pieces in. 

Despite her mind telling her not to laugh, a small giggle burst out at seeing the previously chaotic and bouncy Kelley looking so serious. Both women whipped around, clearly not expecting to see Christen standing there. 

“What? Who else did you think would be in my office it’s just me.” The initial confusion had wiped from Tobin’s face, easing into a smirk that tugged at her lips. Kelley just stood there still staring straight ahead. 

“Dear Kelley here, is very easily startled and I think you did a pretty good job. I think she’d fallen asleep on her feet.” Tobin had never spoken this much with Christen, not because it was against the rules of her job to speak with the president without permission, but because frankly she was intimidated. 

Tobin has seen lots of pretty women in her lifetime. She herself was a very attractive woman, but something about the woman standing in front of her just took her breath away. The first time she and Kelley has met the brunette, they had both been shocked by her. They had both watched the election process and voted for a candidate (they both voted for her), but the T.V. screens the watched her debated through did nowhere near justice to seeing her in person. 

Her long jet black hair cascaded down her slim but strong body. The way her tanned skin complimented her gray-green eyes wasn’t something Tobin or Kelley had expected to be so enchanting. They had looked over to each other, trying to catch the other’s eye. They both knew this would be a long four years when their boss was this beautiful. 

It wasn’t until their first real interaction that either of them realized just how smart she really was. She was quick and feisty when she was contradicted by the chief of the secret service, who had made a snide remark on the fact that two women would be guarding a woman. 

Tobin and Kelley were used to his sexist and homophobic snipes, but apparently the President was unaware of his opinions on the topics, and was having none of it. She had instantly shot back that “If a woman can join the army, and a woman can be president, then please tell me why a woman can’t protect the president or if you’d rather, why I couldn’t replace you in a second with a woman?”

Tobin has been able to suppress a smile and laugh but Kelley hadn’t, warning them a glare and in the end some extra early morning shifts. If you asked either of them though, it was completely worth it. 

The only thing snapping Tobin out of her memory induced haze was Kelley’s hand connecting on the back of her neck. 

“GOTTEM! HA LOSER!” Kelley shrieked with delight. Christen was similarly amused by the freckled woman’s antics. One of her thin hands covered her mouth, long fingers extended over her sting teeth to hide her laugh. Tobin felt her jaw fall slack just slightly. She still couldn’t quite comprehend how beautiful the woman in front of her was. Even though it was highly inappropriate to be admiring her boss like this, she couldn’t stop herself from staring. The only thing saving her and her job right now were the tinted sunglasses that covered her eyes. 

“Um anyway did you guys grab lunch yet?” Christen inquired. 

“Noperoonie Chief! We have to wait for your ok to be dismissed and we have to trade guards. You’re kinda important.” Tobin wanted to slap Kelley upside the head for being so informal, but the way Christen laughed at each thing her rambunctious friend said made up for the unprofessionalism. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t know! I should’ve done something sooner, you must be starving!”

“Well I don’t know about Toblerone over there but I keep a sack of Froot Loops to snack on. They’re crunchy and I like ‘em.” Kelley finished yet another oddly charming informative presentation but something was different. 

Tobin has know Kelley for years and she’s always been a firecracker l, but lately she’d been putting in extra effort to be charming around Christen. Kelley has always been a flirt but now the target of Kelley’s affection wasn’t only her’s. Over the course of the time Tobin had been around Christen she had grown to admire her, but she pressed her more than friendly feelings down. 

“I’m still so sorry that it’s been so long. Um I also don’t really know any other agents. Julie and I are gonna grab something from the kitchen and go to the theatre for a lunch break would you like to join...?” 

The anxiety dripping off Christen was nearly palpable and Kelley was too excited by the prospect of something other than soggy bagels from the break room that she didn’t bother answering. Tobin quickly realized it would be a marvelous chance to get the attention of the enchanting woman she was employed by. 

Tobin reached out to grab Christen’s fidgeting hands in an attempt to still them and calm her nerves. 

“Hey don’t worry Chris l, we’d love to join you and Ms. Vice President for lunch and a movie.” Flashing her a winning smile, Tobin held Christen’s hand and gave her a light squeeze. 

“T...Tobin?”

“Yes Madam President?”

“Can you take your glasses off? I just really like your eyes...I..sorry that was weird.”

Tobin instantly shed the dark sunglasses from her face and tucked them into her back pocket. Christen’s face had fallen and her head with it. Tobin reaches out and with three fingers tilted Christen’s head back up to look her in the eyes. 

“Hey don’t worry about it Chris, don’t be embarrassed.” The flush that had spread across her face only intensified when Christen looked her in the eye and smiled.

“Tobin..?”

“Yes Ms. President?”

“I like it when you call me Chris.”

“Ok Chris.” 

They both just stood outside the office for a while before the sweet moment was directly usurped by Kelley making intense gagging noises and laughing. 

“Gross Tobento box! You always were cheesy. Speaking of cheese Mac and cheese sounds fantastic! Let’s get some lunch!” 

“Ok Kelley but I don’t wanna hear anymore about Area 51.” 

“Ok Tobin but I wanna make some alien bros. Maybe Allie would want one.”

“Harry does not want an alien. She doesn’t even believe in them!”

“Well she will when I bring her one from my totally awesome Vegas vacation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure what the endgame ship will be here cause I don’t even know if there will be an “end” but I do know I love you 3000

**Author's Note:**

> I’m uploading from France with shitty WiFi so let’s hope this goes well  
> I’m already not really sure what I’m gonna do with this fic so any comments/feedback is more than welcome and I’d love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
